The present invention relates generally to dental tools, and it relates more particularly to a multi-angle reciprocating dental tool which may be used under the gingivae and on those portions of the teeth now inaccessible to rotary tools.
One of the long existing problems in the field of dental technology has been the difficulty in developing a tool which can provide a reciprocal motion and which can properly and successfully reach under the gingivae and those areas of the tooth which are now inaccessible to present lineal and rotary motion tools.
The previous attempts to resolve this problem have resulted in tools which move in arcs, which rock, and which describe a reciprocal motion but only in a single direction. The end result of these earlier tools was that gums were often pounded, and the teeth were also battered, resulting in trauma.
Many of the reciprocating tools were also improperly designed so that the work load created at the end of the tool was greater than the design limitations of the tool, and it would either stop its motion, or would work improperly.
Other prior art design tools would continue their movement, but the tool itself would be stationary and the body of the tool would move when placed against the work area. It is accordingly clear that the dental tools heretofore available leave much to be desired.